Loyal Submissive
by justafudanshi
Summary: Itachi dragged Sasuke to buy a hybrid pet at an auction house. so far nothing has caught his attention except for this one fox... XD idea and characters are not mine... possible of future mpreg... rating from T to M.. Ideas belongs to my brother credit goes to him... SasukeXfox!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

There he was. Again, seducing Sasuke with his elegant features. It's true what people said, the Hybrid is beautiful even for a male one. Sasuke, being a nobleman, would soon come to realize that he himself would need a pet. A Hybrid pet to be exact. Sighing, he thought of what was about to come when he finally have this beautiful creature in his possession.

"Spacing out, brother?" Came a very familiar voice from none other than Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha. Ignoring the older Uchiha's statement, Sasuke went into a building which belonged to his brother. Well, the Uchiha clan was a rich and powerful clan at the time. And all of the members of the clan would have a Hybrid as a pet. Itachi had bought himself one when he was 21. An eagle Hybrid named Neji.

Neji was beautiful, strong yet gentle. He have a pair of silver wings, a beautiful raven locks and a pair of pale eyes to match with the fair skin. Neji was a wonderful companion to Itachi, and it made him loved him. Now that Itachi have his pet, it's time for Sasuke to have his. That was why, he dragged Sasuke along to this Hybrid auction.

"I really don't get why we need pets," whined Sasuke. "it's just an excuse for a high status."

Itachi snickered. "so you prefer to live alone brother?"

Sasuke 'hn'ed at his brother remarks. Itachi snickered again.

"Sasuke, i know you have a thing for that beautiful fox outside. I can see it in your eyes"

"That fox have a name"

"what is it then?"

Silence, and then Sasuke turned away. Itachi understood and then pulled him to sit at the exclusive seat he arranged. Later, the auction started with a rare dog Hybrid named, Iruka which incidentally attracted a man with silver hair and a mask on his face. He bought the hybrid for just 5000 dollar.

The next Hybrids wasn't that attractive to Sasuke and he didn't pay that much attention to them at all. Itachi on the other hand, was thinking whether he should get a playmate for Neji. That raccoon hybrid Gaara seemed perfect.

Later, Sasuke's eyes spotted something that he wanted for so long. Something he had been craving for the past 7 days.

On the stage, there was a fox hybrid with golden hair and fox ears to match. His tail rested beside him and he was looking down. Sasuke couldn't see his face much but he looked really... hurt.

"Itachi,"

"yes?"

"i want him"

Itachi couldn't be more happier than to assist his brother with his needs. Come to think of it this was his first time ever wanting something. Then again, Sasuke might have plans for the fox.

"what are you planning to do to him?" Itachi asked out of curiosity.

Sasuke looked at his brother and smirked "you're the one who said that i need a pet,"

Itachi returned the smirk and proceed with the auction. It seemed like everyone was into this fox and Sasuke wasn't going to lose. Though it wasn't him who battling for the fox. His brother was doing all the work.

And then, Sold!

The fox hybrid was bought at the price of 30 million dollars. And he belongs to Sasuke now.

Sasuke went up on the stage to get the fox down and get out of the place with him. He looked at the hybrid once and he looked at him back revealing a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that even the sky was jealous at. 'Shit, he's beautiful,' Sasuke thought.

The fox hybrid bit his lips at the sight of the new owner he received. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he follow him or should he just stay there.

"what is your name?" came a question he never expected. The fox looked up and saw his owner looking at him with a soft look in his eyes. "i believed i asked you a question."

The fox fidgeted a bit. "N-Naruto." He stuttered "my name is Naruto."

'Naruto huh?' Sasuke thought.

Itachi couldn't be happier with those two. Sasuke had finally interact with a real living human –hybrid- and not staying at home on Chatango all day. "Okay boys, i'll drive you two home now, i need to be somewhere with Neji in half an hour" Itachi made a statement.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked with a frown. Naruto was following him behind. "it's almost 10 P.M."

Itachi smirked. "i don't need to tell you about it."

"i don't even want to know"

Itachi shrugged "then you shouldn't have asked me in the first place."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who's in return looked at him back. He was sure that Naruto have this blush on his face and... his eyes was swollen? Have he been crying?

He was about to ask when suddenly Itachi asked them to get in the car quickly.

When they arrived at Sasuke's apartment, Itachi gave him a pep talk about what a hybrid needs and what they are suppose to do.

"so listen," Itachi began. "you have Naruto now, right? And he is not a maid. He is your companion. Your pet. And you must love him like you did to your teddy."

"i lost Mr. Snuggle 5 years ago."

"and th-..." Itachi paused. "Mr. Snuggle? Really?"

Sasuke groaned. "you were saying?"

"oh! And you can ask him to do stuffs around the apartment."

Sasuke nodded, and looked at the golden hair fox sitting on the floor like and obedient slave or something. Then he realized something. Under the blanket, Naruto was completely naked!

He cleared his throat. "can i dress him?"

Itachi blinked. "why?"

"In case you haven't notice," Sasuke went towards Naruto and pull off the blanket, "HE'S NAKED!"

Naruto blushed hard while pulling the blanket closer to him to cover his body. "AH!" He screamed.

Itachi have been smirking for the past 30 second. He was certainly amused by the fact that Naruto could cause this much emotion from Sasuke. Though Sasuke didn't have to tear off the blanket. It needs to be returned to the auction house!

"sasuke, you may dress him any clothes you like." He said. "now if you will excuse me, i have plans for Neji and i don't want to be late." He stood up and walk toward Sasuke, patting him on the shoulder and whispered, 'go easy on him, brother' and left the apartment leaving Sasuke and Naruto to get to know each other.

Sasuke stared at the door while Naruto was pulling the blanket to cover more of his body. His tail was swaying behind him and he had his ears down as a sign of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" came an apology from Sasuke. "I have never have a pet before and i wanna make sure that everything is okay with you."

Naruto looked at the owner. "thank you."

Sasuke blinked. "for what?"

"For saving me."

"you mean the dress thing?" Sasuke's eyes trailed down "it's nothing to be thankful about. I'm just doing my job as your owner."

"No!" Naruto exclaimed. "i meant thank you for getting me out of the place."

'The auction house?' Sasuke thought.

"as a return," naruto continued, "i will always be by your side," Naruto began to bow "i will always take care of my master."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the characters ain't mine... so is the idea... thanks to my brother...

After getting Naruto some clothes –which is obviously too large for him- Sasuke began to sit at the living room with him. He was eyeing the blonde beauty in front of him. Naruto was blushing, and Sasuke could tell that he was feeling nervous.

"Anything wrong?" He asked just to break the awkward silence between them.

Naruto looked up at his master wondering what he should answer. "Nothing." He answered while looking down.

Sasuke didn't know what to do with him. Sure, he had wanted Naruto for so long and yet once he got him now –legal and owned- the raven still didn't know what to do. Should he hold him? Should he ask him to do stuffs around the house? But he just got here.

And what did he mean by 'saved him'?

"Naruto, may i ask?" Sasuke began. Naruto nodded slightly and looked at Sasuke in the eyes. "what did you do before?"

"before?"

"before deciding to become a pet." Sasuke looked at him up and down. Putting his hands in naruto's hair, it didn't feel like Naruto was a stray. "you are way too..." he paused to find the right word. "posh."

'Posh?' Sasuke mentally face-palmed himself. 'Really Sasuke?'

The golden fox just remained silent as he looked down. Sasuke noticed this and he might have asked a sensitive question. Naruto looked hurt. And he didn't want Naruto to be hurt. He decided to ignore whatever it was the fox was doing.

"okay. Here's what we're gonna do." Sasuke began. "you are now my pet. You may do anything you want and in return..." Sasuke paused to stroke Naruto's head. "i want you to be happy." He smiled at the now surprised looking fox.

Naruto began to smile at his master. "Yes! Master!" he exclaimed with a bit of excitement in his voice which to Sasuke, he found it really cute.

The master began to blush. 'Damn he's too cute.'

"um, master?" naruto called him while looking around in the apartment. "where do i sleep?" He looked at Sasuke again. Tilting his head to the left, he hoped that he will have a good night sleep soon.

Sasuke gulped. Of course, a bed room for his pet! How could he forget about that?! Oh this was trouble! He didn't even have any guest room because... he never have guest! "ah... wait a second, alright? I need to make a call." He announced before leaving a dumbfounded naruto in the living room.

Sasuke called the expert he knew. Though he hoped that the expert was not doing anything now.

"Itachi? Hello?" He greeted after the phone is picked up.

"..."

"hello?"

Sasuke felt weird when he heard a grunt followed by a soft moan by none other than Neji. _Oh Itachi... i don't want to know what you are doing to that poor pet of yours. _

"Itachi? I can hear you, you know?" Sasuke said as a matter of factly.

Later there was a loud crashing sound followed by a couple of 'oh shit!' by Itachi and a couple of moans. "What?" Itachi did not sound happy. "Someone better be dying!"

"...It's me..." Sasuke sweatdropped.

A groan escaped from Itachi's mouth. "what is it?"

"i don't have extra room for the fox to sleep."

"let him sleep with you."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU MENTAL?!" Sasuke screamed at his phone making his brother on the other line distanced away from his own phone.

Itachi sighed. "just let him sleep with you."

"no."

"Brother, you do know that you craved that fox for so long right?"

Sasuke groaned. "but what should i do?"

"how do you think i get to do all those 'stuffs' with Neji then?"

"... Itachi you animal."

Itachi heard a groan and a moan of his name, indicating that Neji needed him again. "well brother, i best be off. It's getting late anyway. And Neji is –..."

"i don't want to know what you did to that poor eagle..." Sasuke cringed and hung up. Apparently Itachi didn't help much. He sighed and went back to his bedroom.

Sasuke found Naruto already sleeping in his bed. _You must have had a rough day._ He thought to himself while stroking on naruto's hair again. His hair was soft. And he looked so peaceful. Sasuke took his pillow and an additional blanket he had in his closet and went to sleep in the living room.

He thought to himself again. _The coming days will be challenging for Naruto and i._

Hmm that went well.

Come to think of it the characters are all way too OOC but i don't mind.

Reviews are appreciated ne... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Authors Note: i may not be able to update fast because i'm staying with my boyfriend for a couple of weeks... and yes... i'm a man...

After a few days settling in, Sasuke found that Naruto looked way too uncomfortable. Okay, he gave the fox his bed, and his clothes, and food so... what went wrong? Maybe he was too rough? No, he barely touched the fox yet.

Sasuke found Naruto sitting uh... graciously... (?) on the sofa at the living room. He thought that maybe this was his chance to ask him about the house and the way they live now. Slowly he approached the peace-looking Naruto.

"Naruto?" he called.

The fox's ears perked up and he turned to his right to look at his master who was holding a cup of drink. He couldn't tell what it was but it smells good. "Yes, Master?" he answered while looking into the raven's dark eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help but to blush a bit at the word 'master'. That was way too cute. He cleared his throat just to break the awkward feeling he's been having. "y-you don't have to call me master," he said. "just Sasuke will be fine."

Naruto looked down as if he was thinking about something. "But you bought me, and you said that i'm your pet."

Sasuke sighed. "Listen Naruto, it was a mistake to call you a pet," he began, "Itachi told me that you're more than just a pet. You're my companion."

"Itachi?"

"The stupid scary guy you met on the night i bought you."

"Ahh.." Naruto looked down at his side. Yes, he remember that guy.

Sasuke continued. "So, it really worries me to see that you looked uncomfortable." He looked into the fox's eyes. "is there anything wrong?"

Naruto didn't dare to speak. He was afraid that he might upset Sasuke and he might be thrown to the street. Again.

"um.."

"You don't have to be scared." The raven said as if he was reading the fox's mind.

Naruto fidgeted as he looked at Sasuke's eyes. They showed no harm and he felt calm. "i... i want my own bed." He said. "it feels unfair to take your bed since i am only your..." he paused for a while, "your pet."

Sasuke thought for a while. Maybe a bed might be good for him. And he missed his own bed. His back couldn't take anymore sofa. He made a decision. "Okay, let's go!" he said while standing up, held out his hand, waiting for Naruto to take it.

The fox's ears perked up again as he took Sasuke's hand. "G-go where?" he asked.

"To get you a bed." Sasuke said as he led the fox to the door.

"But Master..." Naruto paused, "...Sasuke-... sama..." he blushed a bit making Sasuke find it very cute, "i have never been in public."

Sasuke thought for a while. That was true. Naruto have been kept in for a long time. "Don't worry. The public are quite open to hybrids." He said. Though he wasn't sure why Naruto looked so worried and sad.

"are we ready to go?" Sasuke asked again, making sure Naruto was on the same page with him.

Naruto looked at his master. "yes!"

(Later)

At the mall, naruto couldn't believe his eyes. THERE WERE SO MANY PEOPLE!

And most of them have a hybrid beside them. Some even have two. Was this normal?

Sasuke was trying to find the furniture store and a cart just to get some stuffs for Naruto in case he needed something. But first, he needs food. He went to the food section and asked naruto if he needed something. "Okay, if you feel like eating anything," he began. "feel free to get anything. I'll pay."

Naruto nodded while his eyes were roaming the whole section. Later his eyes caught something interesting.

Sasuke had finished loading the cart with tomatoes and some other healthy foods like fish and some meat for the fox. He turned to see if Naruto wanted anything.

"Naruto have you fi –..." he startled at the stuff naruto have in his hand. "what are you doing with all the instant noodles?" there were like 20 of those stuffs.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke thinking that the raven might be angry at him. "i never have one, and i thought i want to try one." He explained. "i took one for you too but there are so many kinds that i have to take all of them."

Sasuke sweatdropped. '_So they have like 10 flavours of instant noodles huh?' _Sasuke thought. He sighed. "Fine, i'll pay for those. Put them in the cart."

Naruto happily put all the noodles into the cart. Later he walked along with Sasuke pushing the cart. His eyes roamed around the mall and he spotted something. Or someone to be exact.

"Iruka..." He called walking towards a hybrid who was following it's owner. "Iruka!" he called again to capture the hybrid's attention. The hybrid turned his head towards Naruto and his face lit up.

"Naruto!" he went toward Naruto and hug the golden fox. Naruto hugged him back. "i haven't seen you since the auction! I missed you."

Naruto looked at the Dog hybrid and smiled. "you're looking well, what have you been doing?" he asked.

Iruka didn't have the chance to answer when his owner called him from behind. A man with silver hair and a mask was walking towards them. Iruka seemed to be happy when the man came. "i've been living with this man." He said while standing beside the silverette.

The man looked at Naruto and then looked back at Iruka. "hey who is this?" he asked.

Naruto just stood there smiling, "My name is Naruto." He greeted, "nice to meet you."

"Naruto is the one i told you about." Iruka interrupted. "We've been spending time at the asylum together."

The silver-haired man looked at Naruto again. "Nice to meet you too, Naruto, my name is Kakashi." He said while putting his arm around Iruka. "So i'm a bit jealous now. What else did you do with my Iruka?"

Naruto blinked while Iruka blushed a thousand shade of reds. "Nothing! I was just taking care of him!" Iruka argued. "he was a child back then."

"yeah," Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "Iruka was a father-figure. Or was it a mother-figure?" he wondered for a while. "never mind. Anyway, Mr. Kakashi sir, you got a good hybrid in your hand. Don't lose him." Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi was smiling behind the mask. "i won't," he said while looking at the awfully red Iruka. "i'll make sure of that."

"if you hurt him," Naruto continued. "i'll hurt you."

Iruka tried to calm the atmosphere. "Now now," He said with an awkward giggled. "we have to go now, Kakashi-sama." He looked at Kakashi and then back at Naruto. "i hope we'll see each other again. By the way Naruto, where is your master?"

"Oh, he was right –..." naruto turned back to see that Sasuke was gone. "...there?" he looked around. "He was there a second ago."

Iruka smiled, happy to see naruto doing better than he was. "well, i hope you find him soon. Bye." Then Iruka walked away with Kakashi. They were talking about something with blindfold and in bed... whatever it was.

Naruto felt lost. He wasn't sure where to find sasuke. He had been walking for hours... at least it seemed like it. '_Sasuke –sama where are you?'_ He thought. He was tired as hell. After a couple run he stopped at a corner of the mall breathing hard.

Later he felt someone approaching. His ears perked and now, standing before him were 3 big men, cornering him. He felt danger now.

Sasuke was putting everything he have in the cart onto a cashier counter now. He was about to pay when he called his fox. "Naruto?" he called again and this time he looked back. No Naruto.

'_Shit!'_ Sasuke cursed. '_Naruto where have you gone now?'_

Alright! That's it for today. And probably gonna update it in a few days. I don't know the internet connection at my boyfriend's kinda suck.

Reviews are appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters.

Author's Note: finally settles with my boyfriend and i have to say that his internet is fix and is doing well. i thought i was gonna update this later but thanks to him i get to update sooner.

Seeing as he couldn't find Naruto anywhere, Sasuke started to panic. Okay, he just had to trail back his way in hope to find his fox. He looked everywhere, still, no Naruto.

'_Shit Naruto where are you?' _the raven thought as he walked passed the instant noodle section. He was so sure that he could find Naruto here. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of gold. He went to that direction and found Naruto with 3 other men.

They were... laughing? Naruto, what did you do?

Seeing the fox was happy, Sasuke felt relieved yet angry that he could mix with people he never knew. He stormed towards Naruto and pulled him away. The fox gasped at the sudden contact.

"Sasuke-sama?" Naruto called. "Sasuke-sama, why?" He asked but the raven didn't look at him at all. _'oh no, he's mad.'_ The fox thought. _'to be friend with those men, was it wrong?'_

Sasuke paid for the groceries and walked toward his car not letting go of Naruto's hand. Looks like the bed will have to wait. In the car, Sasuke finally looked at Naruto and his expression was not good. "What did you do with those guys?" he asked sternly.

Naruto looked down wondering if it was alright to look at Sasuke. He knew he was at fault for leaving Sasuke but he wasn't in a trouble... was he? "Th-They said that they have never seen a fox hybrid..." his word trailed off. "...so i let them touch my ears and my tail." He realized that his master was frowning. "But... but they didn't do anything! I swear!"

Sasuke silenced himself and drove home. Driving at a very high speed they arrived in just 10 minutes. Naruto was silence as well. He was wondering what Sasuke would want to do with him later. Would he punish him? When they got into the apartment, Naruto sat on the sofa while Sasuke was in the kitchen getting some water. Probably to cool himself down.

Later the raven walked to the living room and sat on the sofa facing Naruto. The fox's face was red indicating that he was very scared. "I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized making Naruto looked at him with a surprised expression. "I don't know what came over me."

Naruto quickly hold on Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke-sama," he began. "it was me who left your side at that moment. I know i shouldn't have left you but i met an old friend and –..."

"You met an old friend?" sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"it was another hybrid, we've spend a lot of time together in the asylum."

"Asylum?" Sasuke looked at Naruto again. "What else have you been hiding from me?"

Naruto realized that he spoke way too much and he silence himself while looking down. "i... i can't tell you that..." he said while letting go of sasuke's hand.

Sasuke felt deceived. But surely, everyone must have secrets they wanted to protect. "Fine..." the raven sighed. "... tell me whenever you're ready." He stroked on Naruto's golden hair. "i guess i was just too jealous."

'_Jealous?'_ Naruto blinked. "m-may i ask why?" he blushed.

The raven realized that he couldn't hide it anymore. Naruto was probably knew how he felt now. "i love you." Sasuke smiled at the surprised looking Naruto. "i can't see you with anyone else. I have love you since i saw you at the theme park years ago"

Theme park?

Of course! Naruto was younger back then. And that was the first and only theme park he had ever been. And back then, he was free. Wait, Sasuke was there?

"When... how?" Naruto asked with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"you are the boy who wanted to have a ride but they didn't let you because you're too short." Sasuke explained. "you are that boy aren't you?"

Yes. He remembered it. Sasuke was watching him from behind. "I am.." he answered.

Sasuke smiled again. "you were so happy at the time. And then," Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes, "when i saw you at the auction house, you were sad and hurt. I decided to buy you so that you can be free again."

Without warning, Naruto forgot all his manner and quickly hugged Sasuke who was taken aback by the sudden affection. Sasuke hugged him back, smiling and knowing that naruto won't go anywhere anymore. Naruto felt so happy. Sasuke had really saved him.

Sasuke let go of Naruto to look at him. He could see that tears are clouding in the fox's eyes. "why are you crying?" he asked.

Naruto closed his eyes. "because..." he said "i am happy..."

Sasuke took this opportunity to approach the fox's face and sealing their lips together. Naruto was surprised but then deepened the kiss. "umh..." the fox let out a sound which almost drive Sasuke crazy. He had been wanting to do this eversince he touched Naruto. He hugged Naruto closer and the golden fox gasped at the sudden contact.

"Ah!"

Sasuke took this chance to slide his tongue into Naruto's mouth tasting him. They fought for dominance once and the raven dominated him.

The need of oxygen became critical and both of them broke the kiss. Naruto was resting his forehead on Sasuke's. "Sasuke-sama...?" he called. "what did we just do?"

The raven smiled. "we kissed." He answered. "we finally kissed. I love you, Naruto"

Author's Note: okay... i will ask some help from my sister on writing the 18+ part. I think it will be too much for me to write it since *clears throat* my boyfriend and i have been doing the same thing. *awkward*

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters ain't mine...

"That fast?" Itachi asked amused that his brother had finally locked his lips with the fox he desired for so long, "congratulation!"

Sasuke groaned at the phone he held in his hand. "It just happened okay!" he argued. "I didn't mean for it to happen." He face-palmed himself while brushing his hand over his lips. "his lips..." his words trailed off, "they are soft."

Itachi had this annoyed expression on while leaning against the wall at his place. "Okay lover-boy," he mused "don't get so detailed with me."

"as if you haven't been doing the same to me."

The older Uchiha frowned. "when did i do that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes while switching the phone in his hand to his left ear. The right one was getting tired. "oh come on, Itachi," he began. "No one would deliberately pick up their phone during intercourse." He heard a snicker from his brother. "you're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

The snickers subsided. "n-no! Not at all!" at his place Itachi was rubbing the tears off his eyes. He could feel the glare emitted from his younger brother at the moment. "Stop glaring, you'll hurt yourself."

Sasuke sighed. Itachi knew him too well. Of course, they had been siblings since ever. "Whatever, can you give me a ride to work?" Sasuke asked. "My car broke down."

Itachi brushed his long hair on the other line, thinking whether he had time to – Oh well... this might be a good way to strengthen their relationship. "What happen to your car?" he asked before hand. He was worried. Of course, he bought that car in the first place!

"something's up."

"Brother," he could feel Sasuke flinched at the call. "you haven't been driving at high speed again have you?"

The younger raven groaned. "It was my rage drive! You know i can't help it!"

Itachi glared at the wall in front of him. He wanted to glare at Sasuke but seeing as his brother was not here now he just looked at the white wall in front of him, imagining his brother was there. "Get ready. I'm coming in 1 hour." He informed. "oh what is that beauty doing now?" Itachi smirked knowing that his brother will feel annoyed.

Oh itachi was wrong. Sasuke was not annoyed, no. He was furious! No one call HIS fox 'beauty'! "He is on my bed." He said feeling a bit angry, almost crushing the phone in his hand. But soon he realized that his brother was messing with him.

Itachi gasped. "Sasuke, i know you're desperate and all but to take him all the way this fast," Itachi gasped again. "Shame on you, brother! Shame on you!"

"WE NEVER DID ANYTHING SHEESH!" Sasuke blushed. "we just..." he paused for the right word. "kissing and kissing and kissing..." without he realized it he had his fingers on his lips.

On the other line, Itachi was scrunching his nose. "TMI, TMI!" he shouted. Oh the thought of his brother kissing another guy – be it a hybrid or not – was too much for him to handle. Apparently his shout just woke an eagle hybrid who was sleeping on his bed.

" 'Tachi?" Neji who was on his bed was awake, sitting up at looking at Itachi while rubbing his clouded eyes. "What's wrong?"

The older raven smiled at the tired looking eagle while patting his head. "nothing... i have Sasuke on the phone."

Sasuke on the other line, snickered. He wasn't used to the soft words his brother just use to talk to Neji. And he find it very amusing. Ah, the thing you would do for love.

Itachi realised that he still on a call with Sasuke. _'Shit!' _he thought. Putting the phone closer to his ear, he waited if his brother was still there. Then he heard a snicker. "SASUKE!" he growled completely unhappy about his brother laughing at him.

"i'll see you later..." Sasuke hung up before Itachi strangle the phone again. Putting the phone on the counter, he walked into his room and saw his precious sleeping in his bed.

Sitting beside the bed, he looked at the blonde beauty again. HIS blond beauty. Ooh he liked the sound of that. Naruto was very beautiful. And yesterday was probably Naruto's first kiss and he was enjoying the kiss. Well, he kept asking for kisses so Sasuke assumed that naruto might be enjoying all the kissing. Now that the fox was sleeping, he might be tired from the kisses. And he didn't have dinner last night. Neither of them did.

Sasuke encouraged himself to stroke the soft blonde hair of his fox. Naruto had a really beautiful blonde locks. Sasuke just couldn't stop himself from touching more of the fox. He just wished that they would progress to something more than kissing. But he wouldn't want to rush Naruto into it. And sure Naruto might be feeling weird if he take this way too fast.

On the bed, Naruto felt so serene. He was so calm that he felt Sasuke's hand on his head.

Sasuke...

They kissed.

Wait, what?

"AH!" Naruto suddenly woke up, sitting up and startling Sasuke.

Said raven jumped back. "WHAT!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YET!" he blurted out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, blushing. "Sasuke-sama?" why was Sasuke here? "What are you doing here?" he tilted his head to the side, he fox ears perked as he focused on the raven.

Sasuke had his hand on his chest, calming his still surprised pounding heart. _'I thought i was dying... aih...'_ He thought. Then his focus went back to Naruto. "Never mind that, what happen to you?" he asked concerned about the fox. "did you have a nightmare?"

Naruto blushed. His ears perked down as he remembers why he suddenly screamed. "um... about yesterday..." he blushed into a deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry."

Sorry? Sasuke looked at him. "what for?"

"for forcing you to kiss me." The fox blushed again, making sasuke find it extremely cute. "i don't know if you like it but..." he looked down and his ears perked down even more. "i-i like it." Naruto wasn't sure why. But he was lost in his animal instinct.

The raven smiled at the fox. "So is that what the screaming is all about?" he asked looking into Naruto eyes. "Are you afraid to kiss me?"

"N-no..." a blush formed.

"Then, what is it?"

"i... i just like it so much." Naruto explained, finally looking at sasuke. "and it was my first time too, so..."

"Hey Naruto..."

"Yes?"

Sasuke placed another peck on the fox's lips. Naruto was startled, but soon deepened the kiss and he felt Sasuke pulling away. "umm... again..." naruto panted as he broke the kiss once. "again? Please?" he asked Sasuke. The raven kissed him again unable to control his desire. And Naruto was too cute.

Suddenly there was a banging at the door. Sasuke growled into the kiss. Breaking his kiss with Naruto, he unwillingly went to the door to castrate whatever idiot disturbing his happy time with his precious. As soon as Sasuke left, Naruto put his slim fingers on his lips. He could still feel Sasuke's heat there.

Opening the door, why wasn't he surprised to see his brother there? "WHAT?!" he asked rudely. There was no polite in Sasuke's vocabulary when it comes to his brother.

Itachi, seeing that his brother was grumpy and still not ready, he felt amused a bit. "Ooh, did i interrupt something?" he asked.

"Yes. NOW GET LOST!" Sasuke slammed the door in front of his brother.

'_Oh no, he didn't'_ Itachi thought. "Brother, you are 100 years too young to defy me!" with all his strength he kick the door open, startling Naruto who was grabbing the bed sheet to cover himself. "SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS TO WORK NOW!" Itachi shouted.

"No thank you." Sasuke declined.

"DON'T FUCKING KIDDING ME! THE COMPANY NEEDS YOU!"

While the boys were bickering, Naruto was startled with a pair of pale eyes looking at him. He looked at this person in from of him realizing that this person too is a hybrid. And he was an eagle hybrid. He had pale skin and long black hair which was tied with a white ribbon. And he had a pair of silver wings to complete his features. Naruto was surprised at the appearance, because he knew that eagle hybrids were really rare. Itachi or whoever he is was very lucky to have him as a pet.

Both hybrids were sniffing each other taking in each other's scent. The eagle hybrid had never seen a fox before. And so was the fox. To take more of the fox's scent, the eagle went to sniff his neck making said fox was able to take in more of the eagle's scent.

Both hybrid owners were staring at their precious. Slightly turned on by the scene Sasuke decided to break the silence. "Is Neji coming on to Naruto?" he asked.

Itachi shrugged. "probably their way of making friends." He turned to Sasuke and pushed him to the bathroom. "get going! We're gonna be late."

"fine." Sasuke frowned as he went to the bathroom.

Author's Note: gonna end it here... will be updated in a few days... and then my sister will take over for the 18+ part...

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters ain't belong to me...

After a day of working, Sasuke came home feeling really tired. And the fact that Itachi purposely delayed the time and shoving all the work to him were not helping. _Sasuke_ was a busy man! Luckily there was always someone who would welcome him home now.

"Sasuke-sama..." Naruto called while sitting or by the looks of it, he was kneeling beside Sasuke's feet looking at him, wondering why his master looked so... depressed. "Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head to the right.

The master looked at his pet. Smiling softly while stroking the fox's hair, he answered calmly. "Yes, Naruto," he answered. "I am fine. You don't have anything to be worried about."

Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's big hand. His master's hand was warm and he liked it a lot. He wished that Sasuke would do it often. "S-sasuke-sama?" he called again, blushing a bit. He looked down to hide his red face.

Sasuke was puzzled at the fox's action. But he found it very cute. "Yes?" he responded while putting his hand on Naruto's face to look at the fox's eyes. "What is it?"

Naruto looked away for one moment refusing to meet his master's eyes. His ears were perked down as he was really shy to ask his master. "c-can i..." he looked at Sasuke. "...a kiss..." His face was rosier.

"What was that?"

"C-can i... get... a kiss?" Naruto looked away thinking that maybe Sasuke was getting tired of the kissing.

Naruto was wrong. Sasuke quickly kissed the blonde's plump lips making said blonde gasped at the contact. Soon, Naruto relaxed and let Sasuke dominate their kiss. By entering the blonde's mouth with his tongue, Sasuke wished that they would go further than just kissing. He slid his hand under Naruto's shirt to feel his soft, supple skin.

"umm~! No!" Naruto broke the kiss, pulling back his shirt. He looked at Sasuke. His master was shocked at the sudden behaviour.

Sasuke was speechless. So, Naruto didn't want this relationship to go further?

"Im sorry." Came an apology. Sasuke looked at his pet. Well, Naruto wasn't doing anything wrong, why did he apologize? "Sasuke-sama... I'm sorry."

The raven sighed. "It's my fault anyways." He said. "i should have known that you aren't ready yet." He smiled softly at the fox. Naruto could sense that sasuke was hurt by his action.

The fox looked away. _'I really am sorry.'_ He thought.

Later that evening, Sasuke was doing his work while Naruto was watching a box (TV) filled with tiny people... how did they get in there anyway? Suddenly the master felt like it would be nice to have a small talk with that fox of his. "Naruto," he called looking at Naruto's direction. "come here."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and his heart skipped a beat at the sound of his master calling him and better, want him to go to where his master at. "Coming!" he shouted while quickly walking to the study. He found Sasuke in front of his computer smiling at the sight of the blonde.

He gestured the fox to approach him. "Come here, Naruto."

Naruto walked towards Sasuke and then kneeled beside his feet. "Yes, Sasuke-sama?" he responded. "What is it?"

"What did you do with Neji?" Sasuke asked while stroking the fox's hair.

What did he do with Neji huh?

*Flash back (~=w=)~*

As soon as the masters went to work, Naruto and Neji were getting to know each other. They say on the thing Sasuke always called 'sofa' and began to talk. "So," Neji began. "How's life treating you?"

Naruto brushed his hair to the side. "Well, everything is so much better than the asylum." The fox responded.

Neji lifted his brow. "Asylum?"

"That was where i from, you see."

"so you're not from the hybrid store?" well, this is unbelievable. Naruto was such a beauty and he's from an asylum. Most rare breed would usually be in the store.

Naruto looked at the eagle with silent eyes. "I don't know. I don't have memory before i was 5."

"what happened?"

Naruto thought for a while. "i... remembered that i was taken, and then when i woke up i was in an asylum." Neji couldn't believe his ears. Naruto was a stolen pet.

Neji sighed. There was nothing he could do. He himself was a pet. To the eagle clan, the fox clan was more precious and really rare. Rarer than the eagle. And Naruto was supposed to live in the hybrid store, where he could get the freedom and the care he needed.

"were you free?" Neji asked again.

"For a while, yes." Naruto looked at Neji, "they let me free for just 2 years and then they trained me to be the best pet for the owners." Naruto really didn't want to recall anything that happened in the asylum. "So enough about me, how's life treating you?"

Neji blushed. "Let's just say that," he began. "I didn't see it coming."

"See what coming?"

"Oh!" Neji looked at Naruto. "It will always come... from behind."

"...?"

*flashback ends (~OwO)~*

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "We were talking about Hybrid stuff..." he explained. "And some stuff that sounded weird but i will ignore it."

Sasuke smiled, happy that his hybrid made friend with another hybrid. Oh yeah thanks to Itachi, he sort of had a bad news for Naruto.

"Naruto," he began, " there's something i need to tell you."

The fox didn't feel comfortable at all. His master sounded serious. Was it something he did? Did Sasuke found out about the... "I swear i didn't know that we use the sink for something else. I'm sorry!" he apologizes.

"No that's n –..." Sasuke paused. "What did you do to the sink?"

Naruto looked away. "n-nothing." He stuttered. "Carry on." He was a bit relieved that it wasn't about the sink but he was curious to know what was his master was about to say.

"Naruto, i won't be around for a month."

Author's note: ooh... what is sasuke planning? =w= the next update may be late... but i'll try hard to update le fic.

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Author's note: i finally read the review and i found that i have the most awesome readers in the world! Thanks to WarFlower for always reviewing in every chapter! OwO and also thanks to my beloved boyfriend Chris! QwQ i love you honey!  
A/N: this chapter is written by my sis Suki. Because she insisted that i finally put on some lemon.

Warning: rated M for buttsecks..

(in the Uchiha Mansion)

Neji sighed while folding Itachi's clothes to be put into a luggage. The love of his life will be leaving to a conference soon and it really made him sad, depressed and worried. What if Itachi find another hybrid? What if Itachi leave him? He was so worried that he didn't realize that the raven was standing at the door looking at him.

Itachi smiled at the eagle. He was amused to see so many expressions Neji made. He wonder, what if he bring the expressions to bed? "Neji..." he called. "What troubles you?" he walked towards the eagle and hugged him from behind.

"Itachi..." Neji responded. "do you really have to go?" he snuggled into Itachi's embrace taking in most of the heat. "I'll be lonely."

"Do you want me to take in another hybrid then?"

"No!" Neji protested, turning to look at his lover. "No! You know i hate that!" Yes. He really hated it if Itachi brought home a hybrid. His feelings would get hurt. And he really hated to see Itachi holding another hybrid instead of him.

The raven smirked. "And you're complaining about being lonely." He hugged the annoyed looking lover of his. "i won't be going long, Neji. It's just for a month."

Neji look elsewhere. "but for a month, Itachi..." he paused. "i don't think i can handle it without you."

Itachi smiled again as he understood what Neji was talking about. Releasing the eagle, he looked into Neji's eyes. "So that's what it's all about huh?" he asked, making the eagle blushed. "You really need me?"

"I... I can't do it alone." Neji gave his lover a kiss. Itachi who was pleased with the kiss deepened it making Neji emitted delicious sounds. "umm.." Smirking a bit, Itachi pushed his tongue into Neji's mouth. "ah...nn..."

Though it was hot, Itachi and Neji both need something called oxygen. (XD) They broke the kiss and the raven looked at the eagle. Said eagle was panting hard with an apparent blush on his face. Wait... Why didn't he realize this? "Neji..." Itachi called drawing the eagle's attention. "You're in heat again."

Neji looked at his skin. His skin was pale pink, a sign that the eagle was in heat. "ah... what should i do?" He asked looking at the raven. "I have never been in heat out of season before." True. And the season for him to be i heat wouldn't come till the next month.

The raven hugged him tight. "Why don't we do it now?" he asked.

Unable to control his emotions, Neji grabbed Itachi's face pulling him in for another kiss. Itachi happily obliged kissing his precious sloppily. He felt really bummed about leaving Neji for a month and that he would not have the chance to do this for a month too so he really needed this. Pushing Neji onto the bed Itachi climbed up to meet Neji's face to kiss him again. His hand quickly slid into the eagle's shirt to feel his skin.

"Nn-ah!" Neji gasped when he felt his left nipple tweaked by Itachi's finger. Itachi pulled over the disturbing shirt to leave Neji shirtless. Looking at the beautiful body he didn't realize that he licked his lips.

"D-don't... look..." the eagle asked him. Neji gasped again when Itachi kissed his nipple while tweaking the other into his hand. "Aah! Itachi!" he moaned when Itachi took his nipple into his mouth, sucking it. "H-harder..." Neji blushed. Not that he hated this feeling but both of his nipples were very sensitive. They even got hard when the wind blew on them.

"Neji..." Itachi's free hand went straight to Neji's clothed erection. While still sucking on his love's nipple he stroke the erection, earning more moans from the eagle.

"I...Itachi..." Neji moaned. "p...please... Itachi..."

Looking up at the flushed Neji, the raven release the nipple. "please what?" he asked, teasing Neji.

"Please..."

"Say it."

Neji blushed more. "Please! I need you to suck me off!" he screamed. Itachi silenced him but kissing him and licking his tongue. He smirked after he released the eagle's mouth.

"As you wish." The raven began to remove Neji's pants and removed the boxer he had on. Without any further waiting he quickly grabbed his love's erection and put it into his mouth.

"Ha-ah! More!" Neji demanded. Itachi's mouth was always hot and he always have those skills with his tongue. As the raven sucked more, he felt the need to come. "I..Itachi... I n-need to... I ca-can't..." Neji was disappointed when Itachi let go of his cock. "Itachi...?" he whined.

Itachi raised the eagle's feet and spread his ass revealing the tight hole. Neji sighed at the cool breeze he felt, but he was getting impatient. Before he could say anything, Itachi flipped him over so that he would be on his hands and knees. No matter how many times they've done it, neji always felt humiliated in that position.

By spreading his ass, Itachi could see Neji's asshole twitching indicating that he was getting impatient. "Eager are we?" Itachi asked while smirking.

Neji panted at the sudden impromptu. "...h-hurry..." that was all he could ask.

"AH! AHH! Nnnnn!" Neji gasped again by the feeling of Itachi's tongue licking his hole.

"Mm...Neji... you're always delicious..." Itachi kissed the hole over and over again. "i want you more." He slid in his tongue into Neji's hole, fucking his lover with his tongue.

"I..Itachi! More!" Neji arched his back to get more of Itachi's tongue into him. He wished that he could feel this every minute of every moment. Itachi's tongue was really hot and it made him crazy. "I... I-Itachi! I'm... ah! I'm going crazy!"

"I'll drive you crazier..." with on last suck Itachi left Neji's ass hole to unbuckle his belt and release his fully hard cock. Then, he grind he cock on Neji's asshole making him moaned again. "You want this?" he asked teasing the eagle again.

Neji panted hard. The heat was getting into him. "I... i want it..." he spread his own ass to reveal his wet opening. "in me... now..."

"we don't have any lube..."

"I want you dry... please..."

Itachi hesitated for a moment. He wanted to do this but he didn't want to hurt Neji. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

Neji turned over to face Itachi's cock. Taking it into his hand – while making the raven groaned at the sudden contact – he kissed it. "I want it hard and fast." He said while looking into Itachi's eyes.

Itachi felt himself getting harder and he was unable to control his feelings anymore. He pushed Neji onto the bed, raising his feet up revealing his asshole in the air. Itachi pushed himself in.

"Mmm...Ah!" Neji moaned.

"Fuck! Neji you're tight!"

"M-Move!" Neji asked unable to hold it in anymore. "harder... ah! Faster... Itachi... it feels so good!"

"You're so hot... Neji..." Itachi pushed himself in. Then he began to move in and out of Neji. "Feels... so good..."

"There!" Neji gasped as Itachi hit his sweet spot. "Right there! A-ah! More! Harder!"

The raven kept going in and out of Neji. Leaning in he kissed the eagle hard. "Mmph..."

"Mmph!" Neji broke the kiss first. He felt his release coming fast. "I-Itachi i'm... i'm ah! I'm gonna come!"

Groaning, Itachi grabbed hold of Neji's hard cock and pumping it. "Me too... we'll come together!"

After a few more thrust, both of them couldn't take it anymore.

"I-Itachi!"

"Ah... Neji!"

Neji came onto Itachi's hand while Itachi filled his lover with his. Neji felt his heat subsided and Itachi collapse on him. Panting slowly, he looked at the raven. " 'Tachi... you're... amazing..."

Itachi panted while looking at Neji. "That was supposed to be my line..." he said smiling before he slowly slid out of Neji. A bit of his cum spilled out of Neji's opening and it made him wanted to go for another round. But seeing as Neji was exhausted he would wait till he gets home the next month. He would probably tease him a bit. _'That is not a bad idea.'_ He thought.

Neji caught Itachi staring at him. "What is it?"

Itachi looked away. "Nothing..." He looked at Neji again. "Neji."

"Yes?"

"I love you so much." He kissed the eagle deeply before getting into shower.

-End-

Author's Note: Suki here... I am the author's lil' sis... um... my brother is currently with his boyfriend now doing who-knows-what- XD If you know what i mean... they've been in there since the 5 minutes or reading what i wrote here so i guess Chris (Bro's BF) have some fun now.. XD

Review! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine.

(at the apartment)

"So we're leaving tomorrow?" Sasuke held his phone close to his ear while Naruto was looking at him. "Why?" he asked again. Itachi always postpone the conference and now he hoped that it was for a better reason. Other than him suddenly violating a bird's personal space, but Sasuke could feel that he already knew what happened.

Itachi on the other line sighed. "Do you really want to know?" he asked the curious little raven of his.

"Does it involve Neji?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was worried that something might happen to that newfound friend. "Sasuke-sama?" he called. "Is Neji okay?"

Sasuke made an 'Okay' gesture to Naruto indicating that Neji was more than okay. After seeing Naruto's bright face, he went back to the conversation he was having with his brother. "So Naruto is kinda worried." He informed Itachi. "So what happen?"

Itachi sighed on the other line. _'They bonded fast.'_ He thought. It was kind of rare for Neji to be friends with other hybrids. But for him to be friend with Naruto this fast was just... astonishing. "I may have did something and i many have over done it." He shook his head. "but tomorrow, brother i want you fresh at the hotel. See you later." He hung up.

Sasuke looked at his phone. _May have did something. _Sure... Itachi said that but he was so sure that it still have something to do with that poor eagle of his. Probably in bed and hurt like hell. His brother was always rough (A/N: and how did you know that, Sasuke?!). "Poor Neji." He said softly but Naruto's sensitive ears could pick it up really well.

The fox looked at his owner. "What wrong with Neji?" he asked. "Is he hurt?" he looked like he was about to die in 30 second. Sasuke snickered. He never knew that his beloved pet was this panicky.

"He is okay, Naruto, you don't have anything to be worried about." He said while ruffling the blonde's golden locks. Naruto looked confused but later he just nodded thinking that he got what his master meant.

"So i'm not going to go today. Itachi have something in matter now." _'Good thing too, i don't wanna leave Naruto alone.'_ He thought. "What are we going to do?"

Naruto looked around. "It's pretty empty here." He said. "I think i'll be lonely when you're away." He looked down and blushed. "And a month is a long time."

"A month is not that long." Sasuke lied. He would never last for a month without Naruto. But strangely, the fox looked thin. Wonder what's happen to him. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Yes." Naruto looked at the raven.

"Have you been eating well?" Sasuke looked from his head to his feet.

"Yes. I had ramen."

Ramen. Sasuke's eyes twitched at the sound of that unhealthy food. "How long have you been eating those stuff?" he asked.

"every day since we bought them." Naruto answered and Sasuke paled.

Okay... so he's been eating those stuff for 2 weeks now... good. "I want you to eat veggies now!" Sasuke said sternly. "No more of this ramen or anything related to that. It's not healthy."

"But it's so delicious."

"NO!"

"But i like it! I want ramen!" Naruto pouted at Sasuke. He had never been in love with such foods before and now he really couldn't live without that kind of food. The fact that Sasuke forbade him from touching ramen was slowly killing him. He was about to cry.

The little Uchiha saw the tears pooling at the fox's eyes. Naruto's face was red as if he was holding his feelings. Sasuke sighed. He had an idea but he wouldn't think that it would work on Naruto. "Naruto, if i find you a companion will you reduce the amount of noodles?" he asked looking at the fox. Naruto's tears had fallen. Without hesitation, Sasuke slowly wiped out the tears with his hand. "It's not like i don't want you to eat it. But you have to reduce it okay?" he kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Okay." Naruto admitted defeat. Well it was better than nothing anyways. Slowly he wiped all of his tears and looked at his master with a smile. That smile soothed Sasuke's heart for a while.

Later, the master gestured his pet to follow him. "Come on." He said. "Let's go somewhere."

"where?"

(later)

"NO! NO! NO! I HATE IT! SASUKE-SAMA LET'S GO HOME!" Naruto screamed while hiding behind Sasuke's sleeve. The raven sighed. Well Naruto was a hybrid. And hybrids were animals too. But he never thought that Naruto would be afraid of a dog.

"Naruto. Naruto," Sasuke hold onto the fox's shoulder. "Calm down. Hey." He looked into Naruto's eyes. "Look at me, i'm here aren't i?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke briefly before hugging him. "Sasuke-sama," he sobbed. "Let's go home."

The raven patted the blonde's head and stroked his fox ears. "But we are already in the pet store. Why don't you go and see something." He looked at Naruto. "Get a cat, a bird, anything. To keep you company for the month."

"O-okay."

Naruto looked at all the animals there. Sasuke felt a bit of regret. He had never have any animals in the apartment. Because... well, he hate animals... especially cats. He believe that behind those cute and cuddly features lived a horrible monster waiting to burst out of the curling pile of agony from the deepest, darkest pits of hell. But he was so sure that Naruto wouldn't pick a cat because, he was a fox. Foxes and cats are mortal enemy right? Right?

"Sasuke-sama, can i have a cat?" Naruto asked while looking at a red haired cat with red eyes. Somehow he was drawn to the cat. Sasuke twitched at the word 'cat' but he did say that he would let him have any animal he wanted.

"Cat huh?" Sasuke asked. "Are you sure?" Yes, Naruto are you really really sure.?

"Yes. This cat." He looked at the cat again. "He called out to me. I wonder why people didn't buy him, he is beautiful." Naruto's eyes sparkled and Sasuke noticed this. The raven decided to buy the cat since his own pet looked so happy.

"You have to name him you know." Sasuke stated.

Naruto thought for a while. His ears perked up and then he smiled while looking at Sasuke. "I have one. It's perfect for him." He looked at the cat, stroking his red fur. "Kyuubi is nice."

Author's Note: gonna end it here. By the way, i read the last chapter Suki made and honestly i have no words for it. My boyfriend and i read it and we... got turned on... 0/0 to think that a 15 year old girl could write that. She's my baby sister!

Suki: Oy! *grumpy*

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

(at the apartment)

"No! Kyuubi! Not the couch!" Sasuke lifted a red cat and place him next to him. He took a cloth and wiped where the cat made his mess. Sasuke looked at the cat. Kyuubi seemed to ignore him and went away. Probably to get his favourite owner to play with him. "Damn cat! I swear i'll kill it after i get back!"

"Kill who?" Came a voice from behind. Sasuke turned around to see Naruto holding that wretched creature in his hand. "Who? Sasuke-sama?" he looked at sasuke with those big blue eyes of his while still stroking Kyuubi in his hand.

Sasuke glared at the cat. "That thing needs to learn how to potty properly." He pointed at the cat. Kyuubi glared at him too. The raven was taken aback by how intelligent that creature was. _'How dare he?!'_ Sasuke thought.

The fox kept stroking the cat. "Kyuubi didn't do anything wrong," he looked at Kyuubi, "did you?" The cat purred in his arm. "Aww~" Naruto cuddled with the cat thinking how cute the cat could be. "i should've buy him a long time ago, shouldn't i?" He asked while looking at his enraged master.

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm leaving to a business trip in 4 hours and i expect the house to be clean."

"Can i help?" Naruto asked while looking at Sasuke. He tilted his head to the right wondering if his master wanted him to do something. He let go of Kyuubi. The cat pranced around before went to a room. "He's active." Naruto said while smiling at the direction where the cat had gone.

Sasuke sighed while sitting on the couch. He looked at Naruto while smiling. "Come here." He gestured him to sit beside him. Naruto happily obliged. "Naruto are you sure you're gonna be okay alone?" he asked looking into the blonde's blue eyes.

The fox's ears twitched a bit. He hated the fact that his master had to leave. He expected that they would do more things together but work is work. And Sasuke had to work for living. Whatever his work was, Naruto assumed that his work have something to do with money. Sasuke was a rich guy. "I am..." he paused for the right word. "...not that sure." He said and it made Sasuke panicked a little.

"That's it." Sasuke continued, "I'm calling a nanny."

Naruto tilted his head again, ears perked in focus. "What's a nanny?"

Sasuke looked at him. "it's uh..." he thought for the right sentence. "it's a person that will take care of you while i'm gone." He took out his cellphone and dialled a number. "i know a person and she will take care of you."

'_She?'_ Naruto thought. Well as long as Sasuke trusted this 'she' he was okay with it. But he had something to tell his master. Something that he had been keeping for a long time. "Sasuke-sama? I need to tell you something." He called Sasuke.

The raven turned to look at his fox. "Yes?"

"You're not going to like this."

"Tell me."

"I... have been..." Naruto looked down. "I don't know how to use the toilet."

Sasuke kept staring at him. "Really?" he asked, his brow was lifted. "Then where did you..." He cleared his throat. "take care of your business?"

Naruto pointed to the kitchen. "That small basin up there."

"THAT'S THE SINK!"

"I KNOW I'M SORRY!"

Sasuke sighed. "why?" that was all he could ask.

The fox fidgeted a bit. Looking down he pulled his shirt as an act of guilt. "The sink has a peculiar smell..." he said before looking at Sasuke. "please forgive me."

'_So that's why the sink always clogged.'_ Sasuke thought. He rubbed his forehead with his hand. "i forgave you but you need to learn to take care of your business in the toilet, understand?"

"... Understood."

Sasuke went back to the call and Naruto sat down on the sofa pouting at his stupidity. He wasn't that ready to live as a pet with Sasuke. He barely knew what humans were doing during their free time and he still have a lot to learn. His previous master had never teach him all of this back in the asylum. It was always Iruka who had been teaching him stuffs about the human life. Iruka used to live with humans before he was taken to the asylum. And he was shocked that someone actually bought Iruka. He thought that he would never see his friend again. And he was shocked that his previous master auctioned him.

"Okay then!" Sasuke's voice brought Naruto back to reality. "Nanny will arrive in about half an hour," Sasuke looked at Naruto "and she will bring some company, you will have some new friends."

Naruto wasn't that excited with all the new friends he was about to receive. He had Kyuubi. "What about the cat?" he asked his master, "Kyuubi can take care of me too."

"Naruto, that's a cat."

"Is that bad?"

Sasuke brushed his hair to the side of his ears. "What's a cat can do?"

Naruto could sense a bad thing from where the conversation was heading. "Then what are you going to do to Kyuubi?" he asked.

"I don't mean to do this, Naruto, but Kyuubi has to go." He said. "I'm taking him back to the pet store."

"NO!" Naruto protested. "Please don't!" he went towards Sasuke to hold his hand. "I'll do anything! Just please don't take him back to the pet store..."

Sasuke looked at the fox's determination. _'Naruto is slowly showing his true self'_ he thought. He sighed for like the fiftieth time that day. "Fine, Naruto, but you have to teach him how to clean his mess." He stated.

Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement. He quickly hugged Sasuke and kissed him on the lips. He was so happy that he forgot his manner as a pet. He later, released Sasuke and went to look for that cat of his. Sasuke smiled as he finally got to see Naruto's smiling face again. But then, he had to live with that Kyuubi for the rest of his life. _'Oh God why?'_ he thought.

Later, the doorbell rings and Sasuke went to get it. He left Naruto in the living room with his cat and went to answer the door. He opened the door and there stood a happy platinum blonde female with a pair of pale blue eyes looking at him. "Hiya, Sasuke!" she greeted.

"Ino." Sasuke stepped away to let Ino step into his apartment.

"So..." Ino continued after she went into the living room. "Where is this blonde beauty you were talking about?"

"Blonde beauty?" Came a voice from Naruto who was sitting on the sofa. He looked at the female friend of Sasuke. Apparently, she brought some company like Sasuke said. Naruto saw another eagle hybrid and a bunny hybrid. "um.. Sasuke-sama?"

"GAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Ino squealed. " SASUKE HE IS SO CUTE!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. He knew that this would happen. Ino would be all fangirly and squeal about this and that. "Naruto... This is Ino Yamanaka," he pointed to Ino. "your nanny for the rest of the month. And these two..." He pointed to the two hybrids. "the rabbit hybrid is Sakura." The bunny had pink hair and ears and it freaked Sasuke a bit but he's okay. "And the eagle hybrid is Hinata." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You may find her familiar."

Yes. Naruto did find her familiar.

"This is Neji's cousin."

Yes. Of course!

Naruto smiled. "Nice to meet you all." He bowed. But then, as a hybrid of course, they have to take in each other's scent. Sakura made the first move. She went towards Naruto and smelled his ears. Naruto shivered in contact but continued to smell the rabbit. Hinata then, joined the two, sniffing the fox's ears.

Sasuke felt a little bit turned on. "Are they allowed to do that?" he asked Ino.

"Who cares?! They look hot!"

Sasuke shook his head. _'Ino you and your hybrid fetish.'_

Author's note: i will go to college in a week and my sis will continue this story... Suki will take over... and i will leave my boyfriend too.. it is sad but we both have our dreams to fulfil. And with suki taking over she will include a lot more sexy times... i home

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
